Blood's Vengance
by ChaosInsanity
Summary: Blood is taken in by BloodClan after her is killed when she's one moon. Less than a moon after that life is dead. Full summary inside. Sort of prequel to Divided but not really. Rated for darkness, violence, and language. ON HOLD


**Whee-hee. Hi. This is a sort of...er...prequel to Divided, but you don't have to read it to understand. More of a...hmm, how to put this? Basically dives into the past of a - er-hem, uh, _two_ - certain cats in the story. I love adding crazy twists to my characters past :D Only one of the cats will be named in the end and the 2nd cat will be named in Part 2 of the 3 part Divided trilogy...well, I hope so. But you guys might figure it out in the end :D**

**Edit: I edited now that I have access to my home files and well, corrected most of the mistakes. Forgive any remaining mistakes plz.**

**Summary: Blood was taken in by BloodClan after her mother died when she was just a moon old. Everything is going well and she has a leader to admire: Scourge, BloodClan's ruler. But less than a moon later everything goes wrong and her happy life is suddenly gone. But thoughts of revenge consume her. And she is determined to avenge Scourge and BloodClan. But just how well will this revenge work out?**

**Disclamer: The only thing I own is the plot, Blood, Blade, and Fang. I own nothing else to screw off and leave me alone**

* * *

**Prologue**

Horror-stricken.

That was the only word for it.

I stared, unseeing, at the large black tom before me. He was severely wounded. He walked with a bad limp, his left hind leg dragging uselessly behind him. A trail of blood snaked from his slashed throat down his shoulder and ran down the length of his foreleg. His eyes were fogged, and he was panting heavily. His black fur was stained and crusted with blood, torn and ragged, it hung in limp lumps. One ear was completely shredded, and a few inches had been torn from the end of his tail. He was bleeding from multiple wounds. Claw and teeth marks were clearly visible on his body.

"B...Blood...did you hear me...?" he rasped. "B--Blood?"

"I...I heard," I managed to stammer.

Fang, son of the black tom, Blade, standing before me, jumped past me and, his fur bristling, demanded, "Where's mama?"

Blade swallowed, with great difficulty. He suddenly seemed to age hundreds of seasons... With a deep sigh, he replied, "Dead."

Fang's eyes widened, and he went limp. His hind legs gave out from beneath him and he collapsed into a sitting position. His eyes glazed over and he gazed blindly at his forepaws.

"Not...not everyone came back alive," Blade continued. "I got lucky...but I may not survive..." He cleared his throat--painfully, I could tell--and then spoke again. "What with this wound and all...," he muttered, trailing off as he flicked the remains of his tail to his throat wound.

We lapsed into silence.

It was unbelievable. I simply could not understand. How could BloodClan...how could we...loose? It was impossible. BloodClan was the strongest Clan of cats around! And...and Scourge! How could he die? How? He was unbeatable! He'd killed cats and dogs several times larger than himself and taken their claws and fangs as trophies! His fang-and-claw studded collar proved it. And Bone...Bone may not have been as strong as Scourge, but he was still powerful, which is how he got to be Scourge's second in command. And he was killed by...by what? Those filthy in-training cats from the forest? That couldn't be true! Blade was lying! That was the only explanation!

But...but...Blade...there was nothing but seriousness and despair in his eyes when he'd told us. I knew he wasn't lying...but I simply couldn't believe what I had heard.

I couldn't believe that Scourge was dead.

Now, there were a lot of things I didn't understand then, and a lot I still don't. And even though I was barely two months--or moons, as those forest cats say--I was brighter than any other kit my age. I understood a lot more than cats at my age did. But this I simply couldn't.

My name is Blood. Yes, I am named after BloodClan. Blade gave me that name when I was first brought here a little less than a month ago. My mother...she was killed when I was very young, in a fight with a wandering street dog over some meat. Blade, whose mate had only just had their first litter--with Fang as the only survivor--found me and must have pitied me, because he brought me to Scourge. As far as I'm told, Blade asked Scourge to grant him permission to raise me as his own.

Scourge is a strong, ruthless cat--a cat I admired and still do--and he often said "It's kill or be killed." I don't know why he allowed Blade to raise me. Perhaps for yet another cat to add to BloodClan's ranks, or perhaps because we were similar in many ways.

I was an undersized kit with spirit. I had the same small build, same black fur, and same icy blue eyes as Scourge. Maybe that was why he let me stay. Or maybe not. I'll never know. But he did. With the condition that once I was strong enough to fend for myself that I'd leave Blade's care and come to train as one of his alley cat fighters. Blade readily agreed.

And now, barely a month later, he was dead.

I was in total shock. My breaths become raspy and ragged, as if I'd been there fighting alongside Blade. Beside me Fang had flopped onto his belly, ears flat, and had a look of utmost distress upon his face. I didn't know what to do now. Blade was on the verge of death, he was too weak to hunt, Fang and I hadn't yet learned to hunt for ourselves, and we were too young to survive on our own. Now what? Do we...become kittypets...? But the mere thought of letting one of those vile twolegs touch me made bile rise in my throat. No. So...do we stay here and die?

Then Blade spoke.

"I...I will live," he choked out. "But I must rest."

Fang nodded. He had his father's shaggy black coat and eyes...oh, his eyes. Whereas Blade's eyes were such a deep amber color, with only the slightest tint of red, Fang's eyes came out complete and total blood-red in coloration. "Yes, you need rest to live...but what about food?"

"We will find a way." Blade cast his glowing eyes towards me. "And...what of you, Blood? You have not spoken a single word."

"What's there to say?" I demanded. "Scourge is dead, Bone is dead, BloodClan is dead!"

Blade, despite his injuries, moved closer and narrowed his eyes. "Do you wish to avenge Scourge? Bone? All of BloodClan? There is a way..."

I jerked my head up sharply and met his enflamed eyes with my chilling icy ones. "How?"

"Train. Become a warrior, as great a cat as Scourge, and as strong. Then, we will find a way to gain the forest cats' trust...and destroy them."

Fang then voiced my thoughts exactly. "But how will we destroy an entire forest of cats?" he wondered.

"A forest? No. We need only to destroy the killer of Scourge, and his bloodline," Blade growled firmly. "We shall gather an alliance. Search out the other few survivors and then recruit any other cat worthy enough to fight."

"What was the battle like?" Fang asked, suddenly growing excited. He sprang to his paws and his eyes began to glow.

Blade turned to face his son. "In...incredible. We fought at the location where the forest fools meet beneath the full moon. At the place in the center of the forest with four massive trees. Cats everywhere: tabbies--gray, silver, brown, dark or light--tortoiseshells, grays, cats of every color. All there, fighting. And death...so many deaths. The scent of it choked the air, and blood turned the ground crimson! Your mother's killer...was gray tom. Smoky gray. Killed her with a bite to the throat before I could get there."

"Did you kill him?" Fang breathed.

"I would have," Blade growled. "But...then...Scourge. He killed him! He killed Scourge! Bit into his throat until the life was gone from him and then...he THREW his body to the ground for all to see! I couldn't believe it! It was so...so infuriating! The remaining BloodClan cats fled. I was outraged. They just ran--betrayed the Clan! But they had sense. Anyone who stayed would have been dead in seconds. I had to leave as well."

Fang sucked in a breath. "Wow. Sounds intense." He scuffed the ground guiltily with his forepaws, then said, "I'm glad I wasn't there."

Blade flicked his ear with his tail. "I am too."

Again, after a long pause of silence, I spoke again. "Who killed him?"

Suddenly serious once more, Blade replied solemnly, "They say he was the leader of a group of cats called _ThunderClan_. The cat who first brought us to the forest--Tigerstar, was his name--spoke of him with malice. He hated that cat and that Clan."

"Who...was he?" I demanded with a hiss.

"A ginger tomcat. With green eyes."

"Who...killed...Scourge?"

"Firestar."

**Hah hah.**

**Blood is mad now.**

**This will not turn out well.**

**8D**

**XD**

**I want at least 5 reviews before I think of updating.**

**No flames - I will not tolerate them.**

**XP**

**Anyone who flames me is a waste of time and life**

**Now plz R&R :D**


End file.
